Hari Esok
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Ketika Furihata baru saja sembuh dari traumanya tapi dia harus dihadapkan pada sumber traumanya yang akan merubah hari-harinya.


**Hari Esok**

 **by Lean Aviliansa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : typo, OOC**

 **Selamat membaca (~'0')~**

 **^oOo^**

Satu bulan setelah pertandingan final winter cup, satu bulan pula telah dilalui pemuda bersurai coklat tanah dengan trauma yang dia alami setelah berhadapan dengan kapten Generasi Keajaiban, seorang psikopat yang katanya selalu benar karena dia selalu menang, tapi nyatanya nyegerin...duh, nyatanya Seirinlah yang keluar jadi juara dan mengalahkan Rakuzan.

Walaupun bisa dikatakan dia bangga karena bisa mengalahkan Rakuzan sekaligus Akashi Seijuurou, tapi dia tidak akan merasakan semua itu tanpa teman-temannya. Furihata sebenarnya tidak terlalu berkontribusi banyak saat pertandingan itu, dan dia sangat menyadari itu. Namun boleh _donk_ sedikit berbangga diri karena dia berhasil menaklukan sang emperor? Mungkin tidak.

Setelah melihat seorang Akashi menangis waktu itu Furihata menyadari bahwa Akashi juga manusia, remaja biasa yang sama dengannya, yang tetap akan merasakan kecewa saat dia mengalami kekalahan. Furihata menjadi sedikit bersalah karena selama ini dia memandang Akashi sebagai orang berbahaya yang tidak boleh didekati jika masih sayang nyawa, tapi kini Furihata ingin lebih memahami Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi tidak, jelas sekali tidak mungkin!

Furihata sedikit menyesal pernah mengatakan kalau dia ingin lebih memahami Akashi karena yang dia lihat sekarang bahkan bisa memunculkan kembali trauma berat yang dia alami saat melihat bagaimana gunting merah yang sedang dipegang Akashi hampir saja membuat Kagami kehilangan satu bola matanya. Kini dia harus menahan untuk tidak tiba-tiba histeris karena apa yang sedang dia lihat adalah seorang Akashi sedang memandang-ah,tidak, lebih tepatnya memelototi seekor kucing di taman kota sambil membawa gunting merahnya.

' _Astaga, bukan kah itu Akashi? Astaga! Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kucing itu?_ ' Pekik Furihata dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menikmati sore sambil jalan-jalan di taman, inginnya bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang menenangkan dan kalau beruntung bisa ajak kenalan sana sini cewek yang ada di taman. Tapi apalah daya mungkin hari ini Furihata sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak dia sadari sehingga Tuhan memberikan ganjaran berupa bertemu seorang yang paling ditakutinya dan juga benda yang membuatnya trauma selama lebih dari beberapa dekade. Enggak.

Ingin rasanya dia membalikkan badan, melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat dan meninggalkan tempat itu seolah dia tidak pernah melihat apa-apa, tapi melihat ekspresi kucing yang malang seperti sangat ketakutan pada Akashi. Furihata memberanikan dirinya menghampiri Akashi untuk mencegahnya berbuat macam-macam pada kucing itu.

Dengan langkah mantap dia mendekati Akashi dan berkata,

"A-ap...Ak-ah ano, A-apa y-yang akan A-Akashi-san lakukan pada kucing i-itu?" Namun langkah mantap Furihata tidak didukung oleh dirinya yang ketakutan membuat dia kesulitan dalam berbicara.

"Oh, kau... Furihata Kouki, point guard tim basket Seirin, nomor punggung dua belas, laki-laki yang me-marking ku saat final Winter Cup lalu mendapat julukan Chihuahua oleh si mesum Daiki, dan teman dari Tet-"

"A-ano, Akashi-san. Terlalu panjang."

"Ah, kau benar. Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Furihata?"

"I-itu, a-ano..."

"Itu apa?"

"Ah, apa yang akan Akashi-san lakukan dengan gu-gu-gun.."

"Maksudmu gunting ini?" Akashi segera menjukkan-atau lebih tepatnya mengacungkan-gunting merahnya kepada Furihata.

"Hyaaa! Gomenasai...gomenasai...gomenasaii..." Reflek Furihata langsung berlutut di hadapan Akashi sambil menggumamkan mantra 'minta maaf'nya.

"Oh, maaf Furihata. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu." Akashi segera menurunkan guntingnya.

Melihat Akashi sudah menyimpan guntingnya, Furihata segera berdiri kembali. Masih belum menyerah pada rasa penasarannya, dia bertanya kembali pada Akashi. "Mm, jadi apa yang Akashi-san lakukan disini? Ah, Akashi-san tidak bermaksud untuk melukai kucing itu kan?" Sungguh keajaiban Furihata bisa bertanya secara lancar.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada niat untuk melukai kucing ini. Oh, astaga kenapa semua orang selalu mengira aku akan berbuat tidak baik saat aku memegang guntingku?" Akashi berkeluh dengan OOC nya.

' _Bukan perkiraan lebih tepatnya Akashi-san, tapi memang itu yang pasti dipikirkan oleh orang-orang jika mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kagami di waktu itu.'_ itu yang ingin Furihata katakan pada Akashi namun dia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak ingin menjadi Kagami kedua.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kucing itu, lihatlah dia terjebak di semak-semak itu." Akashi segera angkat bicara setelah melihat orang di sebelahnya tidak membalas ucapannya dan malah terus memandang kerikil yang berkilauan. Tunggu, bukankah itu batu akik?

"Oh, begitu." Furihata segera berjongkok mendekati kucing yang malang itu, "Baiklah, Akashi-san, biar aku bantu." Akashi segera menyiapkan gunting merahnya untuk memotong beberapa rumput liar yang melilit di tubuh kucing itu, sedangkan Furihata memegang tubuh kucing agak tidak banyak bergerak sambil dia membaca doa semoga gunting itu tidak nyasar melukai tubuhnya.

"Nah, kau sudah bebas sekarang, Neko." Digendong dan dieluslah kucing itu oleh Furihata. "Wah, ternyata kau cukup lucu juga ya, hahaha." Masih sibuk dengan kucing itu, Furihata tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memandanginya.

"Kouki, kau sangat suka dengan kucing?" Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Furihata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si kucing. "Eh, ya, ya.. lumayan suka... eh, tunggu, tadi barusan Akashi-san memanggil aku apa?"

"Kouki, aku memanggilmu Kouki. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Eh, tidak. Tidak ada."

Lalu terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Furihata mulai sibuk kembali dengan kucing yang baru saja dia selamatkan, sedangkan Akashi sibuk memperhatikan tingkah dua makhluk di hadapannya. Entah mana yang membuat Akashi tertarik tapi sangat terlihat bahwa Akashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman saat memandang mereka berdua. Furihata menyadari ekspresi yang tidak biasa dia lihat pada wajah Akashi.

"Ano, Akashi-san, kau ingin memegang kucing ini?"

"Eh, bolehkah?" Ekspresi Akashi langsung berubah berbinar seperti anak kecil yang diberi coklat oleh orang tuanya. Melihat ekspresi itu membuat Furihata menahan senyumnya, karena ' _Oh, astaga, makhluk apa ini? Lucu sekali!_ ' dan dia segera memberikan kucing itu pada Akashi.

Akashi segera menggendong kucing itu dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Namun, entah apa yang dia lakukan membuat kucing itu segera meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukan Akashi. Furihata dengan sigap mengambil kucing itu dari gendongan Akashi dan menenangkannya.

"Huh, ada apa dengan kucing itu? Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan padaku. Padahalkan aku tidak menakutkan." Dengan percaya diri, dan kurang berkaca, Akashi mengucapkan kalimat ironi itu.

' _Oh, nak, sadarlah. Bahkan Ryuk si malaikat maut tidak lebih menakutkan dari pada kamu._ ' Furihata membatin OOC.

Mereka berdua kini bermain bersama dengan kucing itu, hingga petang mulai datang mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Furihata merasa kasihan jika harus meninggalkan kucing itu sendirian di taman. Lalu Akashi mengusulkan bahwa Furihata sebaiknya membawa pulang dan merawat kucing itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kau jaga baik-baik kucing itu."

"Baik, Akashi-san."

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kouki."

Mereka segera berjalan dengan direksi yang berbeda. Diperjalanan Furihata mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, hingga satu kalimat mulai terputar kembali di otaknya, "Sampai bertemu besok, Kouki."

' _Besok? Besok katanya? Memangnya ada apa di hari esok?_ ' Dan itulah yang terus saja ada di pikiran Furihata hingga sampai dia di dalam kamarnya.

"Nyaa~"

 **^oOo^**

 **Happy Birthday My Lovely Psycho, Akashi Seijuurou ! *bear hug***


End file.
